Spontaner Einkauf
by YuryJulian
Summary: Erste Staffel. War eine Überraschungsstory für Kiddo, also nicht über den Inhalt wundern, normalerweise würde ich andere Dinge dort auftauchen lassen.


__

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Schöpfern. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld.

****

Spontaner Einkauf

by YuryJulian

Der gesamten Crew war ein kurzer Landurlaub von zwei Stunden genehmigt worden. Lucas Wolenczak hatte sich dazu entschlossen diesen ausgiebig zu nutzen. Es war schon Wochen her seit er das letzte mal von Bord gekommen war. Das hier war zwar nicht unbedingt das Festland aber so eine kleine Kolonie hatte auch ihre Reize. Außerdem stand er gerade in einem Spielzeugladen, weil er das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt hatte sich ein neues Computerspiel zu besorgen. Leider hielt er gerade ganz andere Dinge in der Hand. Gut eine halbe Stunde hatte er damit verbracht gehabt sich mit den Stofftieren zu beschäftigen. Das weiche Fell des Plüsches hatte es ihm angetan gehabt. Zu gerne hätte er gut die Hälfte davon mitgenommen, damit er sich in seiner Kabine das Bett bequemer gestalten konnte. Allerdings befand er sich auf einem U-Boot mit über zweihundert Erwachsenen. Wie sollten sie ihn jemals ernst nehmen, wenn er mit Plüschtieren in seinem Bett schlief. Nein, das war keine gute Idee.

Dann stand er fast genauso lang an den Lerncomputern. Eigentlich für ihn ziemlich unterstes Niveau, dennoch drückte und spielte er auf ihnen herum wie damals als kleines Kind. Es wäre schöner gewesen, wenn er nicht allein hier gewesen wäre, aber man konnte eben nicht alles haben. Ihm machte es Spaß.

Nicht weit von den Lerncomputern entfernt hingen verschiedene Hobbysachen in den Regalen. Perlensteckarbeiten, Freundschaftsbänder knüpfen und was es nicht noch alles gab. Ein großes Bild mit einem schönen Delphin befand sich darunter. Es war eines dieser Malen nach Zahlen Spiele. Lucas dachte lange darüber nach, ob er es sich mitnehmen sollte oder nicht. Eigentlich konnte es nicht schaden, wenn er sich damit ein wenig die Zeit vertrieb. Auf der seaQuest nahm man ihn nicht wirklich ernst. Sobald es ein Problem gab und jemand meinte er müsste ihn beschäftigen, gab es Arbeit, doch sonst saß Lucas nur in seiner Kabine und langweilte sich. Seine ganzen Bücher, die man ihn hatte mit an Bord nehmen lassen, waren schon lange ausgelesen. Ach, stimmte ja, er brauchte noch ein paar neue Bücher. Hoffentlich gab es hier bei der Kolonie auch noch einen Buchladen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Vielleicht sollte er dann hier bald einmal aus dem Laden verschwinden, wenn er unbedingt noch in einen Buchladen wollte.

Gedacht getan. Lucas machte sich mit seinem Malen nach Zahlen auf zur Kasse, blieb jedoch an einigen Ständern vor der Kasse hängen. Ohne es zu wollen oder genau zu wissen warum, nahm er von dort noch etwas mit. Eigentlich mochte er Pferde nicht so und wusste auch nicht wirklich was er damit sollte, aber etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass er das mitzunehmen hatte. Für den Buchladen selbst blieb ihm anschließend auch nicht sehr viel Zeit. Er fand etwas, was er ganz gerne einmal haben wollte. Obwohl er die Geschichte des "kleinen Prinzen" bereits auswendig konnte, nahm er erneut ein Exemplar von diesem mit. Es war eine hübsche Box, in die neben dem Buch auch noch eine DVD und eine Hörspiel CD dabei war, sowie ein illustriertes Buch. Er hatte sich schon länger von seinem Lieblingsbuch eine solche Ausgabe gewünscht. Eine Geschichte, die man so liebte wie er diese musste einfach in einer besonderen Form im Besitz sein. Anschließend suchte er sich noch zwei andere Bücher heraus, die dick genug waren, um ihn mindestens zwei Wochen zu beschäftigen, wenn er regelmäßig noch mit anderen Dingen nebenbei beschäftigt war.

Kurz vor Ende ihres kleinen Kurzurlaubes kehrte er auf das Boot zurück. Commander Ford hatte ihn schon böse angesehen, wie jeden, der nicht bereits eine halbe Stunde vorher wieder da war. Lucas machte sich nichts daraus, sondern kehrte in seine Kabine zurück. Das Buch bekam sofort einen besonderen Platz neben seiner Koje, aber was sollte er mit den anderen Dingen machen, die er in dem Spielzeugladen gekauft hatte? Dann kam ihm jedoch die Idee. Er verließ seine Kabine und ging zu den Labors, wo er hoffte Dr. Westphalen anzufinden. Er hatte Glück. Sie saß, mit der Brille auf der Nase, an ihrem Schreibtisch und notierte sich einige Dinge.

"Darf ich rein kommen?" fragte er, nachdem er kurz an den Türrahmen geklopft hatte.

Dr. Westphalen sah auf und lächelte ihn an. "Natürlich. Brauchst du wieder eine Beschäftigung?"

"Nein, eigentlich wollte ich sie etwas fragen."

"Nur heraus damit." Sie nahm die Brille ab und schenkte ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Teenager.

Er trat näher an sie heran. "Sie mögen doch Pferde ganz besonders, nicht?"

"Ja, das hast du dir richtig gemerkt. Ich finde es zwar schade, nicht so oft reiten gehen zu können, wie ich es gerne hätte und es muss sich auch jemand anders um meine Tiere kümmern, aber es hält sich noch in Grenzen."

Lucas hielt ihr ein kleines Notizbuch hin, auf welchem zwei Pferde durch das Wasser tollten. "Ich weiß nicht genau warum ich es gekauft habe, aber vielleicht können sie ja etwas damit anfangen, wenn ich es ihnen schenke."

"Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, Lucas. Vielen Dank!" Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn herzlich, ehe sie das Notizbuch annahm. "Es ist wirklich wunderschön und ich werde es auf jeden Fall benutzen können. Wie kommt man nur auf solch süße Ideen? Keine meiner Töchter hat bisher eine solche gehabt."

"Bei mir passiert sowas öfters. Mein gesamtes Zimmer zu Hause ist mit einigen Dingen voll gepackt, die irgendwie einmal ihren Weg mit mir zur Kasse geschafft haben. Bevor es aber wieder nur in einer Ecke landet, wollte ich es jemanden geben, der vielleicht mehr damit anzufangen weiß."

"Das ist richtig süß von dir, vielen Dank nochmal!" Sie drückte das Notizbuch an ihre Brust und sah wirklich glücklich dabei aus.

Lucas nickte. "Da bin aber ich froh. Ich gehe dann mal wieder in meine Kabine, ich möchte mein Malen nach Zahlen ausprobieren und sehen, ob ich den Delphin schnell fertig bekomme um ihn Darwin zu zeigen."

"Ist gut." Die Ärztin lächelte noch immer, als er das Labor wieder verließ und in seine Kabine zurück kehrte. Das Notizbuch bekam einen Platz neben ihrem Computer und würde ab sofort für besondere Notizen Verwendung finden.

The End

written 04.08.2005


End file.
